


After All

by FearlessChihuahua



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, angst with happy ending, eventually fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessChihuahua/pseuds/FearlessChihuahua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all we have been through, I just want happiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All

"You make my son gay! He wasn't gay before he met you!"

_Why? He asked me first.. Sei made all those first movements..._

 

"Disgusting. I believe that you wear frilly panties right now"

_So what..? So what if I wear such a thing? Why do you even care?_

_It is not like I stole them.. I bought them on my own.._

 

"Are you that desperate to get laid, brother?"

_I only need to be loved.._

 

"You can just ask me if you want a girlfriend. As your older brother, I will find one for you"

_No.. I only want Sei.. Only Sei..._

My tears are starting to flow down from my eyes down to my cheeks

_You hurt me, niichan.. You hurt me.. You said that you would protect me, but now you hurt me_

 

"You are no longer my son"

_Sorry.. I am sorry, pa. I have disappointed you.._

 

"Stay away from my son!"

"No, father. I can't leave him alone like that"

I can only curl up and hug myself.

Seijuurou hugs me.

But I am completely hopeless.

 

"Maybe you should do a girl. That might work"

"Are you crazy?! Kouki is mine! He won't do any girl!"

_Stop.. Please... Just stop.._

 

"You don't deserve to live"

_I really don't.. So, goodbye?_

"No you can't die and leave me!"

_But Sei.._

"No but!"

_Please... I am just so tired..._

"Come here, hug me.. Shh.. Just cry, alright?"

I cry and make his shirt wet

I must have ruined his expensive shirt

But he looks like he doesn't care at all

Sei only cares for me

Not his expensive shirt

 

"Look at the difference between you two. You are poor. He is rich. You are ugly. He is handsome"

... _bye_

"Stop that, father!"

I walk away and leave Sei there. I am just so desperate.

 

"I have arranged a marriage for my son"

_Father.. No.. Please.._

"You have no choice but to marry her"

Sei.. Seijuurou.... You are the only one that I want to get married to

 

"I will save you, Kouki"

_Save me...?_

"I will bring you happiness"

_Can you really make me happy?_

"But it seems like I only bring you more misery"

_But... Kouki is happiest to be with you..._

 

"Run away with me?"

_You will.. Take me?_

"Yes! Let's arrange a happy life together!"

_But my papa..._

"We can go back once we get married"

_Marry you?_

"Yeah! Marry me! Marry me..."

_I do want to marry you!_

 

We run away

I follow you to the very end

But I am not fast enough

Your father and my father manage to catch me

 

I feel a slap on my face

"And now, you want to steal my only son away from me!"

"You! I am embarrassed of you!"

You pull me and hug me

Sei.. I am not strong enough

It just hurts

 

My mind is in chaos

I take a pill

An antidepressant

But it is still not enough

Can I take two?

"Please stop it, Kouki!"

 

I will definitely be yours again

Right?

 

Our fathers separate us

He brings you home

I can see despair in your eyes

Or is it my despair that overshadowing my own eyes?

 

Wait..

Just wait

 

I heard about your marriage

My wife has divorced me and left me with my children

It has been a while since I last saw you

And now, I see you with a girl

Your daughter

But I don't see your wife

"She left me"

_Mine too_

 

_You are crying.. Stop crying, Seijuurou..._

_Be happy!_

_Just like me now!_

"I am happy.. I can see you again"

_Yeah! I am happy too because I can see you again_

We are holding hands

But our rings are different

 

_Can we fix everything?_

_Let's get married!_

"Yeah! Let's get married!"

_You have promised me that_

"I have promised you that!"

 

I wear a white tux once again

You look handsome in that black suit

_Am I as handsome as you?_

"Of course you are, silly. Look at you. You look so handsome in white"

 

He puts a ring on my finger

The correct ring

Akashi's ring

And I gladly accept it

It is mine

It is supposed to be mine from the very beginning

I am an Akashi now

_You choose me_

_And I am grateful for it_

"I am grateful too. We will have a happy life"

_No more misery?_

"After what we have been through? No! No more misery"

_I love you, Seijuurou!_

"I love you too, Kouki!"


End file.
